fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fuma Sakyo
'Fuma '(風魔 Kazama) or known by his proper nickname, 'Zero Darkness '(ゼロ闇 Zero Yami), is the eleventh and final Shadow Hunter leader of the Shadow Hunters. He is considered to be one of the 'the most powerful, feared and very dangerous' enemy in the world. Fuma was the one that started the massacre at La Der Fa, killing over 3,000 people including the Sakyo Family. He was involved in the Shadow Rebellion against the Magic Council with Ryu Sakyo. His wife is He is also 'Masquerade '(仮面舞踏会 Kamenbudōkai) the mysterious hooded masked man who messed with the minds of millions around the world. Fuma was the one that started the massacre at La Der Fa, killing over 3,000 people including the Sakyo Family. He was involved in the Shadow Rebellion against the Magic Council with Ryu Sakyo. He gave Zane Sakyo the power of the Hogyoku. Appearance Fuma is a skinned tall man with spiky, black hair, reaching waist-length and shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. During the Shadow Rebellion, he whore a maroon armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. This clothing under the armour was a black indigo long-sleeved shirt with a knee-length mantle, pants, open-toed boots, gloves. Around his waist he wears a light-black belt. He kept his same clothing through out the Shadow Rebellion but then soon changed into a standard Shadow Robe, a dark cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar when part of the Shadow Hunters. With this he always had his hoode up and wore a orange spiral mask which the name Masquerade comes from. When the time of Masquerade was done for him he wore the same clothing as durning the Shadow Rebellion. He does not carry any materials or weapons proving he is stronger only with his fists. If found Fuma, he is usually in the shadows of somthing or laying back on a tree with his hands crossed. Personality Fuma is known to get very bord and lose interest in things quickly. He believes that only one person or thing may have an ability to gain power of evolution by standing of the top of the worlds. Fuma pretends to be polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing his subordinates by their given names though out most battles. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress, and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. Whenever confronted of Fuma hes uncaring, evil and shows pain to others attempting to draw out a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he is talking to. He never cares about the ones he sacrifice and when it does come to a time when he must remember he fakes it and says he never knew them. Fuma never loved his family and dishonors them. He has a huge hatred for the Sakyo Family. As Masquerade his personality is..... Category:Character Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Evil Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Storm Yeller Category:Soul Eater Category:Independent Mage